In accordance with the development of information technology (IT), miniaturization and thinness of an apparatus have been accelerated, and market demand for small, thin devices has increased.
The following disclosure provides a power inductor including a substrate having a via hole, so as to meet the requirements of this technical trend, and coils disposed on both surfaces of the substrate and electrically connected to each other through the via hole of the substrate in order to provide an inductor having a uniform coil with a large aspect ratio. However, due to limitations in manufacturing processes, there is still a limitation in forming a uniform coil with a large aspect ratio.